FREAKY
by LittleBirdieChan
Summary: Based on the crossover called EXCHANGEABILITY by CatchingWind. When two particular teenaged guys wake up in a life that's not theirs, things are completely taken to a whole new level of weird. Danny Cunningham or Randy Fenton?
1. What The JUICE?

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Taking on the role as the secret warrior, in NorrisVille, known as: THE NINJA has its perks. Being the straight up cheese, for one thing. Learning secret fighting techniques from a magical ancient book called the Nomicon. Awesome. Best thing of all. The feeling when one gets, saving a whole lot of people from unpredictable impending doom. So _BRUCE_.

But every now & again Randy Cunningham's encounters with dangerous, bipolar, homicidal, robo-apes, & mystifying dark magic from an evil sorcerer, living in an underground sewer line, do take their toll on him.

Which was very rare.

Maybe Randy had the serious case of the Monday blues. Or maybe it's due to the severe lack of sleep. Whatever the reason, Randy woke up very groggily . . . on the _floor_.

Randy never fell out of bed.

If he did, it was usually one of those mornings where everything & anything was going to be so _off_.

The moment Randy face planted the floor he immediately knew something was wrong. As far as he knew, he distinctly remembered his bed not being so close to the ground. When he fell, the impact would've hurt a lot more too. Considering he had one of those loft beds nearly touching the ceiling. Randy would've also knocked over a thing or two off of his giant spindle table that was placed right next to his bed. A rice bowl give or take, with left over trout bones that were beginning to rot a little. He'd been meaning to take the dang thing to the sink, but no.

(Randy would always make up an excuse as to why _NOT_ to.)

Instead Randy had woken up to a bedroom that wasn't his. No loft bed, giant spindle table, or smelly, rancid, rice bowl present.

"What. The. _JUICE_? Where am I?" He sat up from the ground, gathering his composure.

The room was small. Easily mistaken for a flat or an attic on the account of bricked walls, two fancy windows, & an arched up ceiling. It was also painfully simple. Wishy-washy in cool colors. Spot on clean & organized. Except for the laminated poster above the bed, of a gorgeous space nebula, that was about the only interesting thing in the room. Randy had something similar in own room, only in postcard form.

"I'd hate to be the poor _shoob_ who owns this room." Randy muttered as he stood.

It's when he heard footsteps & a couple of mutters from a single voice coming toward his way. Randy was hoping his best friend, Howard Weinerman, would do his thing by bursting into the scene explaining his situation as to why Randy woke up in an unfamiliar place.

Instead, openng the bedroom door, poked in the head of girl who had at least three to four years on Randy. She was very pretty. A little tall & skinny. She had big hazel eyes. Straight long, orange hair, pulled back by a blue headband, exposing a peachy forehead. She wore a plain, tight, black, long sleeved shirt, blue loose pants, & black slip on shoes. Although her posture & expression might've screamed she was a little cheesed off, she had gentle features in the face that wouldn't allow that. She looked more like a little pouty kid, with her arms all crossed.

"Oh. Good. You're awake." She said studying Randy from head to toe. "You're not even dressed yet!"

For a horrible moment Randy thought he was in his birthday suit. Taking upon the liberty to study himself, he was relieved he was wearing a simple white undershirt & blue striped pajama pants. Something he would never be caught dead in, even if it was the last thing in his closet.

All Randy managed was a, "HUH?"

"You better hurry up & get ready for school, Danny." The girl added.

"Whoa. Wait. What?" Randy exclaimed. "My name's NOT Danny! I'm-"

"Yeah. Very funny, & I'm not your older sister Jazz." She huffs. "Look just because we had a slight altercation yesterday, it doesn't mean you should continue this nonesense with your childish behavior!"

"Who said anything about being funny? Girl. I don't even know you-"

"Either you hurry up or I'm leaving without you, Danny."

"But I'm not-"

The sound of the bedroom door slamming shut was what happened. Randy was left alone. "Okay?"

Counting the piles of questions hoarding in his head. Like. Where was he? For one thing. Why did he wake up in a room that wasn't his? And who the _JUICE_ was Danny? Randy did a few rounds of pacing back  & forth, Coming up with the most ridiculous answers.

1\. Randy had been kidnapped by a couple psychos, replacing their last victim with him.

2\. This was probably one of those dream within a dream, within a dream, things again & any given minute he'd wake up, & Randy would find out that it was all archenemy's, the evil sorcerer's, fault.

3\. Randy's life had been an entire lie!

He stopped pacing, lifting a shaky hand to his forehead to wipe a bead of sweat. Only to realize his hand . . . wasn't really _HIS_ hand. Randy dropped his mouth wide open. "Aw. No." He exclaimed. "This can't be happening!"

Randy started to rampage through the bedroom to search for a reflective surface.

* * *

 **NOTE: DISCLAIMER DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9TH GRADE NINJA OR ANY OF ITS SUPER BRUCE CONTENT.**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER it doesn't really matter, but it'll be VERY MUCH be appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	2. THIS IS SO WONK

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

"This is so not _HONKING_ right!" Randy exclaims as he was studying his face in a bite sized bathroom's mirror. Not only did he wake up in a bedroom that wasn't his, he also woke up in someone else's body. Another person. He was literally a different person. Another life. Randy was living a life that wasn't _HIS_! Freaked out. That's what he was.

Randy was utterly & completely freaked out!

"Okay! Calm down. This isn't _SO_ bad." He told himself. Or rather the face that wasn't his. "Randy Cunningham, you've been in _WAY_ more _WONK_ situations before. This is just one them. Yeah!"

Upon observation Randy looked like an average teenaged guy, no more older than fourteen, maybe fifteen. The body was the same built as his original, just four to three inches, shorter give or take. Just like him, the guy had a flop of dark hair, blue eyes & fair light skin. Only Randy's hair was a lot more shaggier with a purple tint & his eyes were a darker shade of blue, not to mention less wide, less spooked. He wasn't sure if the guy naturally had big eyes or if it's because Randy felt more scared than he realized & it was starting to show.

He jumps when he hears someone yell, "Danny!"

Randy drew a deep shaky breath & mutters to himself again, "All right! This _IS_ seriously bad!" He clutches the bathroom's sink very tightly, his mind racing. Randy was trying to remember what could've happened yesterday or possibly last night, to make himself be, well, _NOT_ himself. But it was no use. Somehow when he tried to remember anything from yestersay, nothing seemed to strike at Randy. Nothing but a severe migraine anyway. Which was weird, because he remembered Friday pretty well. Some serious Sorcerer's magic had gone bad, then a giant _STANKED_ monster at the arcade game hole shows up, Randy went ninja all over it, won, SO _BRUCE_ & then his buddy, Howard complained afterward about how he & Randy weren't going to play classic Grave Punchers for a while because of the damage done to the arcade.

Then, just like any Friday evening, he goes home after hanging out with Howard, & starts his weekend. Dinner. Then Grave Punchers online. Homework. Grave Punchers online. Shower. Grave Punchers online. Do some serious training with the ninja nomicon. Grave Punchers online. Sleep. Then dream about kicking butt like Grave Punchers online.

After that it was straight to Monday. Randy remembers . . . _ZILCH_. Then it goes straight to Monday  & Randy woke up who knows where, in the life of what's his face. He let's out a heavy sigh as he looks about the bathroom's mirror again.

"No choice then." Randy says to himself. "I have to play this out. Be . . . this, Danny. Danny Fenton."

* * *

 **NOTE:** **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	3. AW! SHNASTY!

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Randy was just lucky that this, Danny Fenton kid, kept everything neatly oraganzied in his bite sized bedroom closet. Not to mention how his clothes were overwhelmingly plain & simple. He fit no general stereotype, but if Randy had to guess, Danny had to be some type of cool, geeky kid. On the account of a few concert rock t-shirts to a band Randy didn't recognize . . . _DUMPTY HUMPT_ Y? He might have to look into that later. But other than those, there were a lot of plain white tees, with a simple red oval in the front. Randy had to guess they were Danny's favorites. Those, a lot of jeans, & a pair of red worn sneakers. So Randy had no trouble dressing up.

The actual trouble was gathering his surroundings, Randy had to do a double take around after he got out of the bedroom, to realize he was on the second floor of the unfamiliar home he had woken up to. He wasn't accustomed to a long awkward hallway with a bunch of bedroom doors or family pictures hung up on the walls. Randy blinked as he studied the people perfectly posed in the photos. There was always the same giant, goofy, grizzly of a man taking most of the pictures. A pretty, pettie, woman with short orange hair, usually next to the man, the girl named, Jazz, & then Danny himself.

Randy felt a little awkward & oddly homesick looking upon the family portraits. He didn't know why. "Awkward" wasn't a word in Randy's dictionary. Maybe awkward _FUNNY_. Like, "Ha-Ha. HILARIOUS! Your pants are down!" But awkward by itself? Nuh-uh. He had to wonder where all these newfound unpleasant feelings were coming from. He had to find out how he completely switched lives with a total stranger. _PERIOD_!

He sighs, feeling like a giant weight was on his shoulders. It could be the very fact that Randy was carrying possibly the world's heaviest purple school backpack ever! Or because he had to go to a different school he was by _FAR_ familiar with. He was seriously not looking forward to that. He had to assume Danny carried a ton of fat text books, which then lead Randy thinking that his school was probably old fashioned. It was either that or the school was probably against having a single hand held device filled all the necessities for class. The _INTERNET_! Randy was already missing the McFist industry enhanced technology back home. Regardless if he  & the industry were technically enemies. Being that they built homicidal Robo-Apes to capture The Ninja . . . AKA Randy. Yeeeaaah.

When Randy found the staircase, it lead him downstairs to a very spacey living room. Randy also thought he found the door leading him outside. But before he even had the chance to open it he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard, "Where do you think you're going young man?"

Randy couldn't help the small yelp as he looked upon a middle aged woman in a really weird blue full blown body jumpsuit. "Uh?" Not to mention the freakishly round scarlet goggles over her eyes. She looked like someone straight out of a Sci-Fi movie, which normally Randy would've completely go crazy over asking question after question of how she made her suit & all. But at the moment Randy was freaked out by it.

"School!" He quickly responded.

The woman did a small laugh, "Not without breakfast, silly! Here," She extended a black gloved arm holding a perfectly shiny red apple.

Randy was a little hesitant to take the apple, but he didn't want to be rude or seem suspicious, & he was a little hungry. He snatched it & added a, "Thanks." As he headed out the door.

"Have a nice day sweetie!" The woman said then.

Randy had hoped that the girl named Jazz hadn't left like she threatened she would. He didn't know if Danny's school was a walking distance, or if he had to take public transportation. It's suddenly when Randy wondered what kind of people Danny hung around with in school & how he had to act around them. It was so _BRUCE_ taking the secret identity of NorrisVille's warrior, The Ninja,  & all. But that was just it. A secret. Being an entirely different person was a lot more _WONK_. Freaky even,  & Randy wasn't all that good of an actor.

As he held the apple in his mouth, he locked the door. When he turned around, stepping into the porch he was surprised to be greeted by two teenagers. One was a girl that sent a shiver up Randy's spine. She wasn't ugly or anything like that, in fact she was really attractive. In a creepy porcelain doll kind of way. She had pasty skin. Perfectly, short, straightened raven hair, with her bangs pulled back. And she wore clothes & makeup that just screamed, "Step off or I'll kick you in inappropriate places!" Randy hated labels, but he had to put one on her, it'll be goth or punk. Below her, just a couple of steps down was a guy. Carob skinned, with a much friendlier face, a red beret, & dorky thick framed glasses. Wearing clothes that say, "I'm totally chill." Or, "I can totally do pre-alrebra." If Randy had to take a wild guess, these were two of Danny's best friends.

The girl with the raven hair was the first to speak, "Pretending like your sister doesn't exist. _Wow_! Who are you  & what have you done with Danny Fenton?"

Randy nearly choked on the first bite of his apple. "What now?" He exclaimed. "I have NO idea what you're talking about. UM,"

The girl then knitted a perfect eyebrow, & crossed her arms. Obviously confused by Randy's reaction. "The fight?" She said. "Last night?"

Randy seriously had _NO_ idea what she was talking about. But he went along with it. "Oh. That. Yeah."

The guy with the glasses shook his head as he smiled. "Sam wouldn't stop going on about it on our way here. Man you must've really ticked off Jazz, she didn't even greet us when we passed her. And you know Sam, too, she loves the misery of others."

The girl, Sam, scoffed. "Shut up Tucker! Nothing is as great as the sound of misery first thing in the morning. Okay?"

Randy shrugged. Not really sure how to respond. "Aren't we running late for class or something?" He asked as he took another bite of his apple & hopped down the porch's steps. He was startled by the two behind him groaning in unison.

The party of teenagers walked in silence, & Randy took in the scenery. Nothing flats & town houses in the middle of nowhere. Nothing like NorrisVille. It was then Sam comments, "Mr. Lancer can suck eggs."

"Sour much, Sam?" The guy named Tucker followed.

"No! I swear that guy loves to play favorites. He gave me a **C-** on the poetry assignment last Friday. while he gave that shallow, lower than dirt, poop for brains, Paulina a **B.** She got flipping **B** for writing about shoes. SHOES!"

"Eh. Can't argue there." Tucker then glanced at Randy. "What about you Danny? What did you get on the poetry assignment? You're usually complaining about Mr. Lancer's class the most."

"Oh. Wait don't tell us." Sam countered, "You had to redo the assignment after school?"

 _Aw crud_. How would Randy know? By the sounds of it, Danny wasn't all too good turning in homework. Well. He was one to talk, but he couldn't help blaming his friend Howard from time to time. He was such a slacker when it came to partner assigned projects. Randy had to quickly change the topic. He pulled the half eaten apple away from his mouth, just to add a little drama, he spat out the chewed bits that were already in his mouth, "AW! _SHNASTY_! There was a _HONKIN_ ' worm in my apple!"

"SHUH-What now?" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam snorted. "Are you serious?"

Randy pretended to gag & nod in digust. "That was seriously gross!" Then tossed the rest of the apple in the nearest trash can.

Well. That surely distracted them from Randy answering a question he didn't know. The problem, now, was what he had to do when there was another. Or worse an uncomfortable situation. Randy was positive he couldn't pull off being Danny for too long. It's when he, Sam & Tucker had arrived school grounds. Casper High was what Randy read on the building's lining, & all Randy could think about was how surprisingly . . . smaller it was compared to NorrisVille High. For one thing, NorrisVille High had three out strenched buildings & a much bigger campus. Casper high was just a single building that looked like a very old bricked library. That wasn't the most surprising part.

It was actually the mass amount of people running around with their arms in the air like a couple of insane loonies.

Randy's mouth went agape. Not because he was freaked out, but rather curious, & oddly familiar to a scene where there was a crazy amount chaos going around. "What's going on?" He cautiously asked, gathering the scene.

Next thing he knew Randy heard, "OUT OF THE WAY FENTON! IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Then literally got tackled down to the ground by a football player.

"Okay. _OW_! That hurt." Randy groaned.

The girl named Sam shouted, "DANNY! LOOK OUT!"

"HUH?"

A beam of blue light came down from the sky nearly burning Randy's legs off if he hadn't rolled away. When he came too, he pointed his nose toward the sky & spotted where the blue beam animated from. Randy had to blink really hard to realize it came from the arm of from a ghastly, ghoulish, muscular armed man. With his head on fire. No. Rather his hair, was made out of fire.

"COME OUT GHOST BOY!" The flaming guy shouted. "AND FIGHT ME!"

"WHO-WHAT the _JUICE_ is that?" Randy exclaimed.

"How can you think about juice at time like this?!" Tucker shouted hiding in a tree at a distance.

"What do you mean _WHO_ that is? It's Skulker!" Sam exclaimed. "Why aren't you transforming?"

"Transforming?" Randy stared at Sam.

"Did you get hit in the head or something?!" Tucker yelled again.

"Go ghost, Danny!" Sam glared at Randy.

" _GHOST_?"

That rang a really loud bell in the back of Randy's mind. He heard that somewhere before, but he couldn't figure out where. It's when he seriously got a splitting headache & another beam of blue got shot down from the sky. This time, there was an unsettling _OOF!_ Sam  & Randy looked in Tucker's direction. He was on the ground with string of smoke steaming out of his body. "TUCKER!"

Tucker shot a thumb up in the air. "I'm OKAY!" He shouted.

"The thermos!" Sam yelled at Randy.

"What thermos?!" Randy asked.

"Ugh! Your backpack. Give it to me." Sure enough, when Randy tossed the backpack, Sam scuffled through it & found an odd silver canteen.

"What are you crazy, you going to throw hot soup at it? It'll never reach!" Randy exclaimed.

"Soup? Man! You must've hit head really hard." Sam twisted the thermos cap open & ran toward the ghoulish man. There was this, really blinding neon green light. The ghoulish man looked totally strained like something had hit him, & then just as suddenly looked like he was being pulled into the thermos. When he was gone Sam twisted the thermos shut & the green light was gone.

There was eerie calm afterwards.

Tucker later joined Sam & Randy. "Hey Tuck, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." He said "Except for the fact my flesh nearly got burnt to a crisp! Just _FINE_." Tucker then glared at Randy. Sam followed by crossing her arms, giving more than a glare. It was a full blown stink eye.

"WHAT THE CRAP Danny? Why didn't you go ghost?"

* * *

 **NOTE: FEAR NOT READERS MORE SHALL BE COMING YOUR WAY! Danny's part is surely going to be in the next one. STAY TUNED.**

 **FOR NOW (IF YOU HAVEN'T): COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	4. TOTAL SHOOB!

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Just once. _ONCE_. Does Danny Fenton wish he had a normal life. Upon having secret ghost powers, embarassing parents  & constantly being hunted down by the supernatural, he could totally use a break. Obviously that never happens. Being a Phantom kid nothing's ever normal. Particularly on the last night he was spending with his family, in a weird town called NorrisVille, Danny managed to get himself into a butt load of trouble.

Well known for their enhanced technology from an industry called McFist Inc. the founders, Hannibal McFist & Willem Viceroy III, took an interest toward the paranormal weapon inventing, paranormal investigating, eccentric couple known as Jack & Maddie Fenton. They were to make an appearence in McFist's private office for countless demonstrations of their inventions. Jack & Maddie were completely off the walls when they told they told their son & daughter. A.K.A. Danny & Jazz. Unfortunately for Jazz & Danny they had to spend a week or two cramped up in the Fenton RV being bored to death before their parents had to make their presentations.

"Mom! Do we really have to listen you two prepare your corny speeches ALL week?" Danny complained. "I still don't get why Jazz & me had to come with you. You know I could be making up that failed assignment for Mr. Lancer's class right about now?"

"You failed what now?" Maddie knitted an eyebrow.

"Nothing!"

"Now Danny, you know why you had to accompany us. It gives us the great chance to have a little bonding time with you two."

Danny huffs out a breath. "Right."

Maddie seconded the very sour, displeased, look on her son's face. "Well, dear, if you don't want to help your father & I with our presentations this could be the perfect opportunity for you & Jazz to explore the city."

"Great. One problem," Jazz suddenly replied coming out of the RV. "We know nothing about this place."

"I found a pamphlet!" Hollered their father, from the front of the mobile home, waving long fancy folded up piece of paper.

"Of course you did." Danny said then.

Jazz & Danny were dropped off in the center of the town. NorrisVille looked like a combination of cities. New York, San Francisco & Tokyo. New SanFranTokyo. Yeah. That had a nice ring to it. The most notable places in NorrisVille were McFist Industries, a creepy, giant, dark pyramid that took up most of the town & where the Fentons were heading to in a couple of days. Norrisville State Park, where the world's first man made volcano, Mt. Chuck, stood. Lake LaRusso, where the Fentons currently go back to rendezvous. And Whoopee World, an amusement park famous for their scary, red, Kangaroo mascot.

Weirdest place on the planet.

Mid afternoon, Danny decided to take a little detour at a place called Greg's Game Hole.

It wasn't much to look at. But the place was a kind of retro, kind of modern looking, yellow corner building with two floors. Danny kept looking at the oddly wrecked missing rooftop, & the name of the place, with red Vegas lighting letters.

"Shut up!" Jazz suddenly exclaimed taking notice of her younger brother's smug face.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it!"

"Oh come on! What kind of person name's their place of busniess _The Game Hole_?" Danny laughs.

Jazz scoffs as she folded her arms to her chest. "I swear, Danny. Sometimes you can be SO immature," Then she sighs. "You're not seriously thinking of going there. Are you?"

Danny shrugs. "Why not? It says it's open under construction. Looks totally classy! Well. Apart from the wrecked rooftop." Danny then points at the glass window. "Look they even have a cafe! Come on! I know you like your herbal teas & whatnot."

Jazz pursed her lips. "Fine! You got me. Let's go inside already."

"Awesome!" Danny said opening the door, he zipped ahead of Jazz.

As the door quickly closed shut, it just as quickly swung open. Before Jazz even had the chance to take the first step inside, The Game Hole, she got a solid hit on the forehead, getting knocked back, flat on her hide. Nearly tripping over Jazz, were two teenaged boys who started angryily screaming at each other. One was short, round, with bright orange hair. The other was tall, lanky, with tainted purple dark hair.

The round guy started yelling first. " _SHOOB_ move Randy Cunningham. _SHOOB_. MOVE. Knocking a poor pretty girl down on her butt!"

The one named Randy yells back, "ME? Howard you're the one who slammed the door in her face!"

"Did not!" Howard exclaims. "Look, WHATEVER. Just fix it! We're going to be late for class. I'm going ahead without you."

Randy was abandoned struggling to make another comeback. "Who's the _SHOOB_ now?" He groans.

"Ow." Mutters Jazz, holding a palm to her head.

Randy then kneels down to Jazz's level, lending her hand. "Oh my _CHEESE_." He exclaims. "Are you okay? I'm so _HONKIN_ ' sorry about my rude friend. What's your name?"

"Herbal teas . . . ?" Jazz replies.

"OH NO. Do you have a concussion? Do I have to call for help?"

"Psych!" Jazz then smiles. "I'm fine. My name is Jasmine Fenton. Thanks." She says as she took hold of Randy's hand.

"You're fine? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Yes! Okay. Again I'm seriously sorry. I'd totally treat you to a cup of coffee, or something, but I am totally running late for class right now."

Jazz waves the guy away. "Yes. Really! It's okay. Just tell your rude friend to watch where he's going next time."

"Oh you bet your pretty little head, I _HONKIN_ ' will! With a side of butt whooping." Just as he quickly finished his final sentence, he just as quickly trailed off with a backwards wave.

Jazz just let's out a heavy sigh. "Boys."

Then Danny came running out of The Game Hole, "Jazz! I saw the whole thing. Are you okay-" His sentence was cut off due to his mouth unintentionally going very agape. He did a little gasp, & a long blue vapor streak came out.

Looking toward the guy that ran off, Jazz says, "Ghost sense? Really? On _THAT_ guy?"

"Looks that way." Awed. It was all Danny replied with.

* * *

 **NOTE: So. This is how it goes: Where as Randy doesn't remember how he completely switched lives with Danny, Danny does. It's going to reveal itself in Danny's chapters. Stay tuned . . .**

 **UNTIL THEN: COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. HE'S A HONKIN' NINJA

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

It was the night before the Fenton's presentations at McFist Industries. Danny was in the RV, sprawled out in the comfort of his sleeping bag, on a couch that turned into a twin sized bed. He couldn't sleep. And it wasn't because of his older sister, Jazz, stomping out, complaining about the constant, little, annoying, mumbles and vigorously, obnoxious, thunderous snoring coming from their parents. Frankly Danny found the noises comforting. But he didn't know what surprised him more. The fact that the snoring came from the petite woman that was his mother, or that the little mumbles that came from his grizzly, large man of a father. Either way they weren't the reasons why Danny couldn't sleep.

Danny's mind was flooded with thoughts as to why his ghost sense went off five more times after Jazz got hit in the head. For every time Danny scouted for any sign of danger, there was nothing. _ZILCH_. No giant weapon wielding ghosts, no sketchy, half ghost, half sort-of-uncle giving him the stink eye. Not even those cute, little, green, goo monsters that left a trail of ectoplasm everywhere whenever they flew away. Danny did knew one thing, though. Every time his ghost sense went off, the same teenaged boy that had apologized for his rude friend, was always nearby. Well. Not "nearby" per say. More like Danny followed him around, watched his every move, in invisble ghost form, just in case something weird did happened. And from what Danny observed, the guy seemed pretty harmless, cracked the lamest jokes ever, and had the strangest lingo ever. Maybe it wasn't the guy at all that kept making Danny's ghost sense go out of control, but rather something abnormal on him?

Who knows?

Danny heard a sneeze for the third time outside of the RV. He sighs as he rolled out of his sleeping bag. He notices a poorly lit electric lamp on a huge tree stump, & two lawn chairs on either side. One of the lawn chairs was occupied.

"You know, you'll catch a cold if you stay out too long." Danny commented, throwing his sleeping back over his older sister's head.

Jazz scoffs, making the sleeping bag hug her shoulders. " _GOOD_." She says then. "Maybe we could leave early. I mean, come on! I really dislike it when our parents take us to unwanted vacations. On school nights of all things!" She sneezes again.

"Well. I'm glad I'm not a brainiac." Danny smirks.

Jazz rolls her eyes as a comfortable silence settles upon them.

 **o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Unintentionally, Danny and Jazz had fallen alseep.

Danny snapped his eyes wide open as a start. Startled, his mouth went open & a blue vapor trail snaked out. Then he felt the earth rumble. Something was totally up. He shook his sister awake.

"Hey! Did hear that? Jazz!"

"What?" She irritably says through a yawn.

This time a sound shot through the air. Danny could've sworn it was thunder rolling in the distance. But then a giant piece of boulder flew out of nowhere, landing perfectly behind the RV.

" _WHAT_ -Was that?" Jazz suddenly exclaimed.

"I don't know. Stay here. I'm going ghost!" Danny replied. A pair of white horizontal rings manifested at Danny's waist & transformed him. He didn't wear his usual white t-shirt, faded jeans, or red worn sneakers anymore. His flop of black hair became snow white & his blue eyes became an unnatural hue of bright green. He wore a completely black hazmat suit with a white logo on his chest that read the conjoined letters of "DP", he also wore white gloves that reached his forearms, a white waist band & a pair of white combat boots. Danny Fenton, now became Danny Phantom. Before he had the chance to fly away Jazz quickly took him by the arm.

"As _IF_ I'm letting you leave me here. What happens when another giant boulder comes crashing down? Huh? What if it doesn't miss the RV? Have you forgotten mom  & dad?"

Irritably, "I'm pretty sure they have plenty of flipping huge bazookas, Jazz. You can just shoot the other boulder to pieces, and if either mom or dad wake up just say there's a storm coming. No big deal!"

Jazz pursed her lips, giving Danny the hairy eyeball.

Danny then sighs. "I'll be fine. All right?"

"You better! Come back in one piece. Okay?"

Danny nods then jumped into the air, flying into the void of the morning.

He didn't know what to expect when he flew above an overly large high school campus, but he seriously wasn't expecting disgusting looking monsters destroying the three outstretched buildings, and then disappearing all together when an abnormal green mist covered the area. Next thing he knew the green mist literally trailed off, disppearing under a sewer lid off campus. Danny got a little more than he bargained for, when he noticed three, dumbfounded, teenaged girls _BUTT_ naked in the middle of the wreckage. At least he think he did. Otherwise the girls wouldn't have been screaming, "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

Danny's face immediately felt flushed. "Oh. Whaaat?" He muttered to himself.

Then, "FEAR NOT, awkwardly naked ladies. I BROUGHT SOME BATHROBES AND TOWELS." A couple of flustered shrieks and, thank you's later, "SMOKE BOMB!"

This time, a dusty cloud of red, puffed into the air & Danny could've sworn he seen somebody jumped over the rubble off the school campus' buildings. He followed the dark figure. Danny lost the guy, give or take, phasing through a ton of concrete, then he heard obvious loud mumbles. And his ghost sense went off. He nearly blew his cover by flying over the guy, he turned invisible in the middle of phasing through a glass window. When Danny took upon the liberty of observing the guy, he found that the guy was was talking to . . . a crimson glowing black book?

"I know, I _KNOW_." The guy sighs as a start. "'One person's embarassment is another person's responsibility.' I shouldn't have forced Theresa Fowler and Debbie Khang to go to that all girl's party, knowing they wouldn't have been comfortable with it. Now they got _HONKIN_ ' humiliated by playing triple dog dare . . . _streaking_ . . . in the middle of the night." The guy then shudders. "I never want to witness that again . . . naked girls."

Danny snorts, "Naked girls." Unintentionally throwing himself to a fit of laughter.

"WHOA! Who's there? NINJA GLOWING BALL!"

"Uh-oh."

A peircing white light hit Danny's field of vision. Turning visible again, he fell straight through the window, landing back first to the ground. It was then Danny got a good look at the guy. He was built just like him, lanky, just taller by a couple of inches, and wore the strangest getup he's ever seen. Though, Danny was one to talk. White hair, glowing green eyes. Yeah. The works! With the exception of red stitching, a red waistband & a red long scarf that reached his ankles, the guy wore all black from head to toe. The only thing that wasn't covered, were his surprised eyes, which were blue, peaking through a mask.

"What the _JUICE_? You-You came through a window! Literally!"

"Aren't you observant!" Danny coyly repiled, gathering his composure.

"That is just _WONK_. So _WONK_. Who- _WHAT_ are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing _MUCH LUCHA_."

The guy then scoffs. "What? You haven't heard me? I'm the _HONKIN'_ ninja of NorrisVille, man!"

"Really?" Danny replies. "'Cause you look more like rejected pro wrestler, dude."

"Excuse me? You look like a total _SHOOB_ who got rejected out of a Sci-Fi convention!"

"Uh. _SHOOB_? No. A kid with ghost powers, on the other hand. Yes." Danny then stood. "Tell something, were you the one who made the monsters disappear?"

The guy who called himself "The Ninja" pulls a sword out of thin air & pointed the tip at Danny. "And if I did?" He shrugs. "What of it?"

"Whoa! No need to get touchy, you know?" Danny clenched his fists tight, making it so a flaming green bounced off them. "It was just a question."

"Green?" Ninja blinked. "You don't seem like a _STANKED_ monster. Do you work for the Sorcerer?"

Danny then smells his under arms. "I don't smell! Are you going to answer me? Or do I have to open a can of butt whooping on you?"

"Take the words right out of my mouth, why _HONKIN_ ' don't you? Show me what you got, _SHOOB_!"

"Ladies first!"

* * *

 **NOTE: He's the _HONKIN'_ NINJA you guys!**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING! XD**


	6. SHLOOMPED IT!

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

It's the middle of the night. Not to mention freezing. On an unfamiliar huge high school campus consisting of three sets of outstretched buildings, Danny Phantom had to wonder why he provoked his newly found rival.

The guy who called himself "The Ninja" lashed out. First it was the sword. A five to four foot silver blade, with a checkered red & black, curved handle. Danny was pretty much unaffected by the sword. Considering he had the ghost ability to phase through most of The Ninja's swings & harsh jabs. Along with every other close range weapon. The Ninja seemed to materialize everything out of thin air. (Or was it out his rejected wrestler suit? Who knows?) Like daggers, nunchucks, & whatnot. Quickly led to boredom, Danny only had to give a few ghastly green blows to get rid of those pesky weapons.

"Cheap stabs won't work on me." Danny gloated.

Insulted. "Cheap?!" The Ninja replies. "I got more tricks up my sleeve you _HONKIN' SHOOB_!"

Stubborn. The Ninja distanced himself quite a bit away from Danny. Almost at a twenty foot range. Then began the long range weapons. A chain scythe. Slow. Which was pretty easy to dodge without having to phase through it. Outwardly strentched. Danny found a way to trip the guy down to the ground. The Ninja gathered his composure. Extending from a central red & black handle, he then threw a series of ring-shaped sharply curved blades. Those were tricky. They came at Danny in sets of three's, at an intimidatingly god like speed. In fact, they were so fast, Danny almost didn't avoid all the ring blades without a couple of nicks or scratches. But. No serious harm done. None of which his healing factor couldn't fix.

Then came the balls.

Those gosh darn balls! They were palm sized. Almost weight like. Each coming in a different color, with a black bottom, decked with squiggly letters as far as Danny could tell in the dark. At first he thought The Ninja was mocking Danny, thinking he couldn't catch. But when one came at Danny he caught a yellow one. As soon as he made contact with it, it released a swarm of angry bees.

Sending The Ninja into a rage of laughter, "That's _SO_ funny! Those Bee Balls usually backfire on me. It's such a nice change when they chase someone else away."

Danny wasn't so sure how he managed to lose the swarm of bees, but he was glad he did. Otherwise he'd had to suffer from severely swollen face, & that was the last thing he needed. Ghost powers & an ugly mug. "That was just plain dirty!" He commented.

"Nah." The Ninja shook his head. "I think you'll find _THIS_ is." He throws a really small, marble sized, red ball.

"Uh. Do you need glasses? You _MISSED_."

"Wait for it."

"Huh?"

The tiny sphere landed on a giant pile rubble behind Danny. Next thing he knows it completely erupted into gravel, burying him flat.

"Tiny Giant Exploding Ball." The Ninja triumphed.

Thinking he'd won, he takes notice of a red glowing black book from the corner of the first half destroyed high school building.

"Gonna congratulate me, Nomicon? How BRUCE was I defeating that HONKIN' ghost SHOOB?" The red glowing only intensified with an angry orange flash. About ready to open the thick book, The Ninja completely stiffens from head to toe, beginning to feel rather disoriented, & cold as ice. Not entirely sure what was happening to him, The Ninja also began to panic, but he couldn't make any slight movements. It was then he slowly began to black out. Afraid of what would happen if he completely did, The Ninja tries to snap out of it. He unwillingly speaks, but in a different voice. The guy with ghost powers, his voice.

"Come on already! Let me overshadow you!" Danny yells.

In The Ninja's normal voice, "What the-you're inside my head?"

Danny's voice, making The Ninja shrug. "Eh. More like taking over your body. But, yeah. I guess."

"The _JUICE_ you will!" The Ninja exclaims. " _GET OUT_!"

Danny felt himself struggling to keep a hold of his ability in tact. He didn't think The Ninja had the mental willpower to withstand his overshadowing. But surprisingly, he did. The Ninja was trying to fight Danny off. That was expected. But what Danny didn't expect was for The Ninja to be desperate enough to set himself on fire, just to kick him out.

Things got pretty intense after that.

Danny couldn't undo his overshadowing. The flames were closing in on his borrowed face. He started to freak out. Next thing Danny knows the flames bouncing on The Ninja's body turn to an unnatural bright hue of green. The kind of green Danny's eyes turn whenever he raged with ghostly powers. Which completely caught him off guard. Danny tried to will himself out of The Ninja's body, but to no luck.

The green flames suddenly disappear. There was an unsettling silence. The Ninja's body suddenly collapses with an, " _AROOOF_!" Along with Danny Phantom . . .

Then. Nothing.

Snapping his eyes wide open, Danny wakes up with a startling start. He had to wonder if he was severely hallucinating or if he caught himself in a vivid dream. The setting he woke to gave out an ancient, creepy hypnotic, calm, feeling. Danny lied flat on his back, looking up toward a very high rectangular ceiling, with floors upon floors with identical red wood balconies, marked with a strange swirl that either looked like a perfectly circled G or the number 6. Behind the balconies were traditional Japanese window filling the setting with natural light. The kind of light Danny couldn't tell if it was early morning or late in the evening. It was also muggy. Reeking like a seriously old school text book. That, & the smell after stormy down pour.

Freaked out. Danny quickly pried himself on his elbows taking in all of his surroundings. "Where am I?" He mutters. "Hello?" He wearily calls out.

As soon as he stood up the entire place started shaking violently. Nearly sending him back down, Danny kept his ground. The ceiling bursts into smeetherings. Snaking its way in was gigiantic, raging, long bodied dragon.

He couldn't help the yell that escaped out of his mouth, "WHAT. THE. CRAP?"

Burning with the hottest of colors crimson, red & orange. The dragon settled itself in front of Danny. Sizing it up, the dragon's head was as tall as he was. Nearly tripping on his feet, Danny took five cautious steps back, almost breaking into sprint as soon as he noticed the dragon started to open its firey snarling jaw. The minute it revealed its blaring teeth, Danny was completely baffled as to what he found floating in the middle of its forked tongue.

Letters?

Not the ones in envalopes, but rather the ones in the alphabet. Floating letters! Danny blinked really hard thinking he must've taken a serious fall or a severe hit to the head, or _SOMETHING_! The letters were perfectly white. The font was sloppy. Boyish. Hand written. Almost hard to read. But Danny managed to read:

 ** _THINGS AREN'T WHAT THEY ALWAYS APPEAR TO BE_**

Danny's skin crawled after he noticed someone standing behind him. He let out another yelp. It was gigiantic armored samurai, dyed in the same colors as the dragon. Danny wasn't sure if the samurai just made an appearence or if the samurai was there the whole time. Danny also couldn't tell if it was a seriously buffed up woman, or a seriously buffed up man. Or maybe it was the armor that made the smaurai looked completely buffed up? Who knows?  
The samurai walked up to the dragon lifting an open palm toward the dragon's nose.

"No! Don't-" Danny exclaims.

But the dragon simply nuzzles the samurai's palm.

"Oh." Danny then sighs.

Letting his guard down. The samurai drew a sword from the waist. A sword far too familiar from The Ninja's. The blade was lifted up over the samurai's helmet. Danny stepped backwards falling flat on his hide, as he braced himself. The blade swung with _KA-THUNK_ to ground. Leaving Danny with a priceless face. More letters appeared. This time on the samurai's blade. They read:

 _ **THE FIRST APPEARENCE DECIEVES MANY**_

Danny only blinks. Then the letters disappear revealing his reflection, unintentionally dropping his mouth wide open in utter pure shock. Of all the things creepy in his life, being half ghost, & all, this one takes the cake. Danny was in someone else's body! No more older than him. Fourteen, fifteen. Like Danny the guy had a flop of dark hair, only a lot more shaggier, in a dark purple tint. He also had oval blue eyes & fair light skin.

"WHAT?" Danny exclaimed. "WHO THE-HOW? WHEN-HUUUH?"

The blade then showed Danny something just as horrifying.

His older sister Jazz. She was walking out of the destruction of his fight with The Ninja. Slumped over on Jazz's shoulder was Danny. Or rather, Danny's body.

"No . . . NO! JAZZ! That isn't me!"

Danny wasn't sure what happened, next, but the whole setting completely shrunk into a swirl of red foreign squiggles. Sending Danny kicking his feet in midair like a free falling crazy person, he could only yell at the tops of his lungs.

He blacks out. Again.

Then. "I'M NOT A GHOST!"

Danny snaps his eyes wide open. Waking up to a circle of unfamiliar faces . . . & a pool of drool.

A guy in dorky square glasses, decked with freckles & brown hair knitted an eyebrow. "Did he just say he wasn't a ghost?"

Then the sudden appearence of perfectly round & plump guy, with orange hair forces himself into the scene. Shouting, "Shut up Doug! Of course he didn't!" He then set his attention, with a worried glance, on Danny who was lying flat on his face. "Hey Cunningham, are you all right?"

 _WHAT?_

* * *

 **NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter. Hope it doesn't show in the writing. But. Yeah!**

 **So. In case nobody understood it. Danny took over The Ninja's body. But something weird happened in the process. If anybody watches Randy Cunningham he has the ability to set himself on fire using his Ninja Rage. That also backfired. So they both collapsed. Only instead of waking up in their proper bodies, they switched. Sending Danny in The Ninja's body in the Ninja's Guide known as the Nomicon. Which is a black magic book.**

 **YUP.**

 **SPEAKING OF THE NINJA . . . How long is it before Sam & Tucker realize Randy isn't really Danny?**

 **STAY TUNED!**

 **UNTIL THEN COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be greatly appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
